Let the Storm Rage On
by WarriorQueen 14
Summary: They feared what she could do, so they oppressed her, confined her, denied her her freedom. Finally she'd had enough, so she let it go. Frozen AU, Evil!Elsa (sort of). One-shot.


**A/N: So I got the idea for this when I read a criticism of Frozen on Tumblr, and it said that Elsa really wasn't good or bad in the movie, because she froze Arendelle, but she was too nice to be evil. I wrote this to create a more defined, although slightly more villainous version of Elsa. While this is technically an AU, it follows the same plot as the movie up to when Elsa runs away, except she reacts to things differently. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, only my plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked slowly up the snow-covered slope as a winter gale brewed in the kingdom she had left behind. "How dare they! How dare they persecute me for being myself! They don't understand what I've been through, how much I've sacrificed! No one does!" she muttered angrily.<p>

The young queen stopped and looked around at the winter she had created. "No one ever understands me," she sighed bitterly.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

She spread her arms wide, welcoming the frigid winds and blowing snow.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_It cannot be kept in_

_Heaven knows they tried_

They had tried indeed to suppress her power, but how do you stop winter itself?

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

She repeated the fruitless commands given to her for years.

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

She clenched her fists in anger, remembering all the years she was forced to hold in her magic.

_Well, now they know_

She whipped off her remaining glove and flung it away. "Free at last!"

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold me back anymore_

She created bursts of snow crystals in the air. She was done with being forced to hide who she really was.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

No more having to give up everything to make others happy.

_I don't care what they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

No one would tell her what to do anymore.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She controlled the winter, so she had no need for trivial things like capes. Elsa unclasped hers and let it fly away on the wind. Unburdened, she strolled briskly up the mountain.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the rules that once controlled me_

_Can't govern me at all_

She was free from responsibility, free from accountability.

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

She unleashed a blast of magic, forming the beginning of a staircase made of snow over a chasm.

_No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me_

_I'm free_

Now she could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She placed her foot on the first step, turning it to ice.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

She ran freely across the chasm, continuously creating the staircase in front of her and freezing it beneath her feet. Now the possibilities were endless.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

Up here she could finally be alone, free from the worries and pain of the past.

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

Reaching the far side of the chasm, she spun around and sliced both hands through the air, forming a sturdy gate of ice at the top of the staircase. No one could reach her now.

_Let the storm rage on_

Elsa slammed her foot to the ground, creating ice that spread outwards in the shape of a giant snowflake. She raised her arms up, forming the snowflake into a pillar that lifted her toward the sky. There, at the peak of the North Mountain, she would make her domain.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

Standing at the very top of the mountain, she formed a giant snowflake in midair, then gathered the crystals into both hands and released them downward in a blast of energy.

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

At her direction, pillars of ice grew around her, forming walls, floors, and ceilings.

_And one though crystallizes like an icy blast_

Ice was beautiful. Ice was pure. Ice was precise. As the chosen wielder of this power, she knew that better than anyone, forming elegant sculptures, carvings, and hangings out of the substance.

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

She pulled the golden tiara from her hair, contemplating it. This simple piece of metal represented everything and everyone that stood in her way of living a normal life, a free life. She wound up and tossed it as far away from her as she could.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

If she wasn't royalty anymore, why have her hair up? She ran a hand through her hair, letting the bun down and pulling the braid apart, allowing the loose hair to cascade down her back in pale ringlets. Her bangs came down in her face, and she used her other hand to slick them back.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

A new day was beginning, and her new life was beginning, too. Swirls of ice circled around her, transforming her stiff, heavy coronation dress into a sleeveless ice blue gown with a sweetheart neckline, off-the-shoulder straps, a drop waist, and a light floor-length skirt. A strand of small white ice beads tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

For the finishing touch, she added a dark blue silken sash that stretched from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her outfit shone in the rising sun streaming in from the open archways of her palace.

_That perfect girl is gone_

Standing tall, she strode purposefully out of the palace towards the pillar of ice she had arrived on. It had been ages since she'd felt the crisp mountain air on her face like this.

_Here I stand in the light of day_

She flung her arms out, presenting herself to the world. This was the real Elsa, not the girl hiding behind gloves and doors and crowns.

_Let the storm rage on_

As she belted the last note to the sky, she knew she was unlimited. This was who she was meant to be, and no one in all the world, no one who ever lived, would keep her from this life.

_"The cold never bothered me anyway." _Her whole life, she had let others take the spotlight, let them have free rein, let them have happy endings. Now it was her turn. This was her time in the spotlight, her free rein, her happy ending, and she would hold onto it no matter what anyone said or did.

Elsa surveyed the landscape, taking in the beauty of the snow-covered peaks. Let the storms come. Let the people suffer. Let the kingdom fall. She was done caring about what happened to everyone else. "With a monarch's voice cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war," she smirked. She turned her back on the vista, letting the door slam behind her.

The reign of Queen Elsa of Arendelle was over. The reign of the Snow Queen had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual donuts to anyone who caught my Wicked, OUAT, and Julius Caesar references. Let me know what you think in reviews!<strong>


End file.
